Tell Her
by Drama Kagome
Summary: I screwed up big time. Kagome doesn't think I have feelings for her. But I do. She's about to leave for good. I have to tell her.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of One Shot: **Tell Her

**Summary:** I screwed up big time. Kagome doesn't think I have feelings for her. But I do. She's about to leave for good. I have to tell her.

**Author's Note:** Hi. I'm back again. This one shot is inspired by **Tell Her **by Lonestar. It's awesome! I just recently uploaded another one shot by them also. **Smile** you can find it on my profile. Oh! Please, if you love my stories, you'll love **BlackRosetheVampire**'s stories. They are awesome and she is my muse. R&R

**Name of One Shot: **Tell Her

...

"Miroku, I have no Idea what to do." I confessed to my best friend as we were drinking beer at the local bar. "Kagome was talking about leaving this morning."

"Just tell her how you feel, Inuyasha." He said. "I know you love her."

I looked wide eyes at him. How the hell did he know I loved Kagome? I never told anyone. I just recently discovered it myself.

Miroku chuckled.

"I knew you loved her from the minute I saw you two looking at each other."

"Yeah. So what?"

"So, from the very moment I saw you looking at her that one day on the street, I knew you loved her. It was love at first sight." Miroku continued. I remembered that day. Kagome and Sango, her best friend, were shopping for shoes when Miroku and I ran into them while we were looking for somewhere to eat. I looked at Kagome and my breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped.

"Keh." I said, then draining my beer in one gulp. I ordered another one and Miroku sighed, running a hand through his short black hair.

"Just tell her how you feel, Inuyasha. Kagome would never reject you. She loves you too." Miroku said, digging in his pocket. "Just think about it."

Miroku slapped fifteen bucks on the counter and drained his beer.

"I got to go. Sango wants me to help her move some stuff. Just go up to Kagome and look her in the eye and tell her how you feel, Ash."

"Easier said than done, Rok." I replied and he left. I took another long sip of my beer, wishing I could get drunk. But being a half demon, I couldn't get drunk, no matter how much I drank.

Music started on the jukebox. The only songs on there were from the country band Lonestar. Which is how this bar got its name. The Lonestar Bar. Most of their songs were okay. But if you keep listening to them over and over again, you'll know their songs by heart.

_So you say your love's about to end  
You say you can't take no more  
She's out the door  
And your looking for a friend_

I groaned. I've heard this song a million times. I think someone is making fun of me.

_Who am I to tell you why  
But I'm just curious, were you furious  
Or did you swallow your pride  
And look her in the eye and_

Kagome, she's the light of my day. Everything she does makes me love her more. I love her smile. Her eyes. Her laugh. If only I could swallow my pride and tell her how I feel about her.

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss_

Kami, why is it so hard to say three tiny words? I love you. I love you. I love you, Kagome. I need you in my life. You're the reason I get up every morning. I love you, Kagome. Stay in my life.

_She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her_

If Kagome leaves, I don't think I'll be able to live anymore. She makes it seem like being a half demon is a great thing. Not some sort of freak. She gave me a reason to smile and to wake up in the morning. Kami, I love Kagome.

I knew I couldn't live with out her when we started dating. That's why I asked her to move in with me on our seventh month anniversary. Keh, we've been dating for almost nine months and I still haven't told her I loved her yet. Pathetic.

_Brother I've been right where you are now  
And my heart was broke  
'Cause I never spoke  
Those healing words out loud_

"Dude, I've been where you are right now." A man said next to me. He had his long black hair held high up in a pony tail and brown eyes.

"Yeah, I bet you have. Drinking in a bar with annoying music playing." I rudely replied. I didn't want to talk to this loser right now.

The man laughed.

"No, I mean, I've had a broken heart before because I didn't tell my woman how I felt about her. But when I did tell her how I felt, my heart was healed." I gave this man a weird look. Why was he telling me this?

_But I've learned my lesson well  
And now every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I look at my woman and  
I ask myself did you_

"I learned my lesson. Each night before I close my eyes, I look at Ayame and thank my lucky stars I found her and didn't loose her. She's my whole world. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, looking at my almost empty beer. He left, walking over to a chick with red hair in pigtails. I must be pretty stupid to be listening to a wolf.

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her_

"Dammit," I growled, standing up and slamming a twenty on the table. I left the bar and ran straight to mine and Kagome's apartment. I was going to tell Kagome that I loved her. She was talking about leaving this morning. I can't bear to lose her. She's my world.

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless youShow her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it's hard to say  
'Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her_

I made it to our apartment in five minutes flat.

"Kagome!" I yelled, slamming open our door. I sniffed for her beautiful Cherry Vanilla scent. But it was all over the damn place. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom, Ash." Came Kagome's wonderful voice.

I ran to our room and my heart dropped.

"What do you want? I'm in kind of a rush." Kagome said, putting her favorite green shirt in the suitcase.

"Kagome! Please don't go." I said, sending her a pleading look while my hand was over hers, preventing her from adding more of her clothes to the suitcase. "I love you. I need you here with me. I love you, Kagome. So please don't go." I wrapped my arms around her waist and breathed in her scent. Salt water was mixed in with it. "I love you, Kagome. I need you. I know I should have said it earlier but, I love you!"

"Inuyasha, I'm not leaving."

"You're not?" I looked at Kagome. Her chocolate eyes were glossy and filled with tears. She was smiling my favorite smile. "Then why are you packing a suitcase."

"I'm going to help my mom with my grandpa for a few days. I told you about it this morning, remember?" Kagome laughed. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Good." I captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Her lips tasted so good.

"Hey, Ash," Kagome said, looking in my golden eyes. I barely heard her. Her chocolate brown eyes are so captivating. "I love you, too."

I smiled and captured her lips again, this time in a passionate kiss.

_Tell her that you love her_

...

Awww. That was sweeter the second time around. I like this version better than the original one I accidentally deleted. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you check out the song. And don't forget to check out **BlackRosetheVampire**'s stories. She is my muse and I am hers.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome.


End file.
